Twisting Love
by aNgelsokAwAii
Summary: On her 16th birthdayday Kagome makes a rather unrealistic wish: to have the perfect boyfriend. But when she moves to a new school and fate twists everything around to get her and Inuyasha together, she realizes you can’t wish love... Or plan it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or vice versa. Although I'd like to own him... or vice versa... ^_~  
  
Author's Note: Wh00! I forgot how good it feels to write again. ^-^ Yes, this is another high school fic... but with a lil twist... ^_~ Ooh, don't you love the wink smiles? ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ Ah I'll shut up now, on with the story!  
  
Twisting Love 1: Beginning after Ending ^_~ [argh! I couldn't resist!]  
  
Kagome Higurashi nervously looked side to side as she walked down the hall, clutching her pass as if it was her ticket to heaven. It would definitely not be her idea of fun if she got lost in the huge school, for it was twice as big as her old school, with twice the number of halls and therefore twice the confusion.  
  
However, the bigness of the school did not only concern the number of classrooms and halls, but the size in objects and space as well. The looming lockers made Kagome feel like she fell in a parallel universe ruled by giants, and the glow from the fluorescent lights set in the high ceiling didn't seem to reach the ground.  
  
Her feet starting to ache, Kagome wondered when this particular hallway would stop. For some odd reason she felt like she was riding a car, watching the pattern suburban houses made out the window while traveling down the endless road. House, driveway, mailbox, tree. House, driveway, mailbox, tree. Only here it was a row of ten lockers, then a door. Ten lockers, classroom door, ten lockers, classroom door.  
  
Finally she arrived at her destination. The Office. Not the office, but The Office. The place in school where the principal decides whether you stay, or go. Live, or die. Kind of like God in Heaven...  
  
Kagome hesitated in front of the large oak door, with a, for some reason, tinted rectangular window in the top. She loosened the death grip on her poor disheveled hall pass long enough to form her hands into prayer position, look up to the heavens and whisper, "Oh please Lord, put me in good classes with good teachers and good students." She paused, debating whether or not she should risk striking a deal with the Almighty, before adding. "If you do, I promise I'll never feed Buyo the food my leftovers again. Heck, I'll even just eat all my food, even the veggies. Just please, please let me have a good year." And with that said, she cautiously entered The Office.  
  
The door creaked ominously upon opening, announcing Kagome's arrival. She poked her head in and looked around, observing the small secretary office. [lobby... thing... ya kno wat I'm talking about... ^^']  
  
To the left there were three couches made from a fake velveteen material, formed into a square U, with a wooden table covered with neatly organized stacks of brochures in the center of the U. To the right there was an old, lined oak desk with piles of paper, a computer, and a sign reading 'Secretary: Ms. Takashi' perched on it. The secretary, her young face highly contrasting with the antique desk, nodded at Kagome to sit down on one of the couches at the sight of Kagome's hall pass before staring fixedly once again at her computer screen. From the random number of clicks her mouse made and an occasional "Take that!" from Ms. Takashi, Kagome figured she was playing a computer game.  
  
Following the secretary's order, Kagome walked over to the couches and sat on the one on the U's side, the fact that she had to wait making her even more nervous.  
  
To pass time she stared at the dark, blood-red carpet. The strands of carpet [is that wat its called?] created even darker red shadows, making it seem like waves in a lake of blood. Kagome shuddered. Someone could be stabbed to death here, and no one would notice because the blood would just blend right in. Of course, if the floor was made of tiles it would be fine to, since then the blood could be mopped right up...  
  
Kagome resisted an urge to slap herself. What the hell was she doing, thinking of things like this when already she was scared out of her wits? When Kagome eyed the secretary and thought how closely the pen that was now in her hand resembled a knife, however, she knew exactly 'what the hell' she was doing. She was going crazy.  
  
Speaking of crazy... Kagome felt her thoughts slide to her 16th birthday. Now that had been crazy. Especially the wish she made when traditionally blowing out the cake candles: to have wonderful, fun, perfect boyfriend.  
  
Kagome almost snorted at the thought. If only she had known that day that she would have to move, she would have wished for something better, more practical. Like, say, not move.  
  
The door she had entered in creaked again, making known the arrival of someone else. There was a brief crinkle of an uncared for piece paper unfolding, and a moment after the soft 'fump' a sofa utters when it is sat on. Kagome guessed the person also received a nod from the secretary.  
  
Not really caring who just came in, Kagome reached forward to pick up a Join the Army brochure, then stared blankly at the green cover. The teens on the cover looked so... happy... Maybe she should run away and join the army?  
  
"So Kikyou, thinking of joining the army?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head up slightly to glimpse at the figure the words came from.  
  
It was a boy that looked about her age, with a shocking shine of silvery hair and equally stunning golden eyes. From his slouched position, arms hung back over the top of the couch, he seemed like one of the types that didn't really didn't give a fuck about anything.  
  
This she all took in for about a second, before glancing around to see whom he was talking to. No one was in the office except them and the secretary, who had dropped the task of writing and was back to her computer game. Maybe he was crazy... Kagome mentally shrugged and went back to staring at her brochure.  
  
A sudden bang started her, and she looked up to see the boy's smoldering amber eyes glaring at her while he slowly removing his hand from where he had slammed against the table. "When I'm talking to you," he growled in a low voice, "You answer, got it bitch?"  
  
Looking bewilderedly at the boy, Kagome stuttered oh-so cleverly, "W- what?" She stole a glance at Ms. Takashi. Why wasn't she doing anything?  
  
The boy slammed both his hands against the table and full out roared, "What? What?! That's all you have to say you fucking bitch, with the fucking silent treatment and after fucking humiliating me like that? That's all you fucking gotta say?" The neatly piled brochures flew everywhere, jumping in the air from the force and floating down to rest on the bloody carpet.  
  
A bit stunned by the boy's creative use of four-letter words, Kagome just stared at him, an Anger Management brochure gently landing on her lap. For some perverse, fleeting moment she found herself thinking about his hair; wasn't there a limit to how long hair had to be?  
  
Quickly getting over the shock, Kagome started to feel angry. How dare he call her a... a bitch?! Who the hell did this boy think he was?  
  
All the nervousness and anxiety she felt before rolled together to form a tight ball of anger that began in the pit of her stomach, rose up to her throat, making Kagome try to force it down, until it finally burst of her mouth in the form of, "I'M NOT KIKYOU! THAT'S WHAT A FUCKING GOTTA SAY YOU ARROGANT DUMBASS! THE FACT THAT YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON I HAVE TO MEET IN THIS SCHOOL BLOWS, AND IT'S NOT HELPING MY OPINION OF THIS OF THIS STUPID SCHOOL! I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU! JUST ASSUME, ASSUME EVERYTHING! WHAT IF I'M NOT KIKYOU, HUH?! 'CUZ I'M NOT! I BET YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY SORRY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT, HUH ASSHOLE?!"  
  
The boy seemed slightly taken aback, those golden eyes somewhat filled with admiration at the out of breath Kagome. He quickly claimed back his composure however, and replied in a cool voice laced with smug amusement, "I have to say, hello Mr. Tanaka."  
  
Kagome paled visibly, recognizing the name. It couldn't be... She slowly turned her head to see Mr. Tanaka, aka the principal, standing calmly by the oak desk with an uninterested expression, proving that, It could.  
  
Tanaka smiled, unruffled, as if he experienced happening similar to this every other day. "Kuromizu Inuyasha," he nodded to the boy. "Not even an hour of school and yet you're here. I was expecting you."  
  
"I was just wearing this," Inuyasha -at least I know his name now, Kagome supposed bitterly- scowled, holding up a black arm sweatband. "It's Nike, nothing to do with gangs."  
  
The principal nodded again. "See to that you won't wear it again on school property, Kuromizu." He turned to Kagome and gave her a tight smile. "Miss, ah, Higurashi, I presume? Ah yes, I was expecting you too, though for different reasons. Please come with me."  
  
Kagome's pale complexion gave way to an embarrassed flush the color of the ground she was standing on, and she edged around the table to follow Mr. Tanaka. At that moment she bumped into Inuyasha. Looking up, since he was a bit taller then her, Kagome glared at him then tried to push him aside to scurry after the principal. Inuyasha, not a bit fazed, smirked, then whispered into her ear, "You really should join the army, babe. You got a man's body."  
  
With that he let her shove him aside and walked toward the entrance. Just as he reached the door, Inuyasha slipped on his armband and waved to Mr. Tanaka with that arm, with one certain finger up. Then he was gone.  
  
Though the principal had not seen this, Kagome had, and it made her burn. How dare that evil bastard treat her like that?! And that whisper...  
  
Kagome touched her ear. Even with the harsh words that were spoken into it, the breath had been warm, and still left a tingling sensation...  
  
'Argh! I AM going crazy!' she thought, mentally slapping herself again. If on the first day of school she already had a fight, went to the principal's office, thought about joining the army and had people hating her... How would the rest of the year be like?  
  
Author's note: Yay, a chapter done! ^.^ I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't know if you would like it or not, and I don't want to waste your time, so... ^^'' Please review! Or email... Just tell me if you like or not, I should continue or not, what to fix... etc... And nice flames are welcome. Just no overly evil bashing flames. ^_~ Oh dear I did it again... 


End file.
